The Girl With The Demon Butler
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Eighteen year old Maka is out to avenge her parents' deaths... but not alone. She's accompanied by her demon butler. But, what will happen when she realizes she has feelings towards him and not her fiance?
1. Sebastian

**Haha Hi. I decided to mix things up a bit and do a crossover between Soul Eater and Black Butler. I hope you enjoy it.**_  
_

* * *

_"Do you really wish to make a contract with someone like me?" the black bird that was speaking to the young girl asked._

Sixteen year old Maka Albarn was wrapped in a blanket on the ground. Pain. That's all she felt. Her bare body ached as she glanced up at the bird. "Didn't I make it clear that I wanted to make this contract? Don't question me."

_The bird seemed to smirk as he heard her answer, "As you wish, Ms. Albarn…"_

* * *

"Time to wake up, young mistress." the black haired man opened the curtains in the large sleeping chamber before turning back to the tea cart that he'd parked by the king sized bed.

Eighteen year old Maka Albarn sat up slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the room. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched.

"For today's breakfast, we have bacon, eggs, and a choice of a scone or toast. Which would you prefer, mistress?"

"Scone." she said simply.

The man unbuttoned her nightshirt and removed it, helping her to stand so he could put on the white dress he'd picked out for her. He tied the bow in the back and allowed her to sit, giving her the tea that he'd prepared for her that morning.

"This smell… is this Earl Grey tea?" she asked.

"Very good, mistress. Yes, it is indeed Earl Grey tea." he smiled as he slipped on her white flats.

"What does my schedule look like for today?"

"You have a meeting with the president of the chocolate factory in Italy later today and a music and history lesson with me this morning." the man stood and took her tea cup, placing it back on the cart. "Let's get you downstairs so you may eat."

As he turned away, Maka took a dart from her nightstand and threw it at him. He caught it swiftly and turned back. "Now is not the time for games, mistress. Don't forget to cover your eye. It'd be a bother if the others started asking about it."

"You're right." she stood and began to fix her hair over her left eye before leaving the room behind her butler. She glanced at him. She'd never known his real name. She was only instructed to rename him. And she did. From that day two years ago, he'd been known to everyone as Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis.

"Breakfast is waiting for you. I'm going to go put the tea cart back." Sebastian opened the door to the large dinning room and left. Maka made her way to the table and sat, noting she wasn't alone. Her servants, Finnian, Bardroy, Maylene, and Tanaka, were standing off to the side.

"Good morning, mistress." they all said in unison.

"Good morning… I guess." she began to eat as Sebastian walked back into the dinning room, eyes narrowed at the servants.

"Finni, have you tended to the garden, yet?"

"Uh, no."

"Mayrin, what about the cleaning?"

"No…"

"Bard, the kitchen?"

"Not done yet, sir."

Sebastian sighed, irritated. "Then, I suggest you three get to work. We have a very important guest coming tonight!"

"Yes, sir!" The three shouted and left the room hurriedly as Maka finished breakfast.

"Can you reschedule the lessons? I want you to make sure that everything is set for our guest."

"Certainly, mistress." Sebastian bowed and left the room to prepare for dinner later that evening.

Maka stood up and made her way to her study quietly, glancing at the large portrait of her family on the wall separating the staircases. She narrowed her eyes and continued ascending the stairs. Something had to be done about that painting.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R**


	2. Dinner with Damian

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sebastian looked up from what he was doing at the sound of a bell. It was coming from Maka's study. He sighed and dried his hands.

"Why now when it's getting so close to the guest's arrival?" he slid on his tail coat as he walked down the hall, missing the fact that the servants were watching him. He stepped into the study silently and approached her. "Yes, mistress?"

"I want something sweet." she said simply.

"You'll spoil your appetite if you eat now, mistress. I must advise against it."

"Go make me a cake or something."

"Mistress, you'll spoil your dinner." he replied sternly.

She sighed. "Whatever. Oh, and that family portrait hanging in the stairwell… I want you to get rid of it."

"Consider it done, mistress." he gave a devious smile and left the study, going to check on the servants. One look at the yard told him that there was more wrong than just a garden filled with dead plants. As usual, he was right. Maylene had succeeded in dropping and shattering their good china and Bardroy had ruined the meat that was going to be prepared for dinner.

"We only have just over two hours to get ready." he muttered, glancing at each of the servants then at Tanaka. An idea hit him and he took the mug from Tanaka and glanced at the others. "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Sebastian opened the carriage door and allowed the head of the chocolate factory in Italy, Damian, out. The brown haired man thanked him and glazed at the house in awe.

"What a magnificent garden!" he exclaimed.

"Why, thank you. It's a traditional Japanese rock garden. My mistress had it specially arranged for this evening. We'll also be serving dinner out in the back this evening. Let's get you inside. My mistress is waiting in her study for you." he led the man to the door and directed him to the study before joining Bardroy in the kitchen.

"I move three spaces…" Maka moved her game piece and leaned back. "I lose a turn."

"So, Maka, I've been thinking, we're doing a lot of renovation on the factory and-"

"It's your turn." she interrupted.

"Of course." Damian took the top and spun it, moving his piece four places.

"You lost a leg. What a shame."

"Indeed, I have. Anyways, as I was saying, I was wondering if you could lend the factory another five grand to-"

"Go again. I lost a turn, remember?" she interrupted a second time, clasping her hands together.

"Right." he spun again.

"Six." As he went to move his piece, Maka interrupted him once again.

"You only move three spaces."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"You lost a leg, remember? Now you only move half the spaces."

"Oh, right. I suppose there is no way of getting it back, is there?" he asked, chuckling.

"I'm afraid once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again." she leaned forward.

"I suppose you're right. You take this very seriously for a child's game."

"Yes, children can be quite demanding about their games." she smirked and looked at the board. "Burned at the stake."

"This is a very gruesome board game." he commented lightly as Sebastian walked into the study.

"Dinner is ready, young mistress."

Maka stood and followed Sebastian from the room, Damian right behind, as Sebastian led them to the backyard. He pulled a chair out for Maka and allowed her to sit and did the same for their guest. Bardroy brought out bowls and set them down in front of both Damian and Maka.

"Beef Donburi?" he asked Sebastian, clearly confused.

"Indeed. We figured since you were from Italy, we'd serve something Japanese style. I do hope you enjoy." Sebastian smiled lightly and stepped away, allowing the two to eat. "Meyrin." he hissed softly. "Pour the wine."

"Oh, right!" the red haired walked to the table, ready to pour the wine, but her glasses were cracked and she was seeing double. She ended up pouring it onto the table cloth.

Sebastian reacted quickly and pulled the table cloth out from underneath everything and draped it over his arm.

Damian set his bowl down and nearly jumped out of his seat. "W-What happened to the table cloth!"

"It had something on it, so I instructed Sebastian to remove it." Maka said simply, smiling.

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "That's one fine butler you have there, Miss." he and Maka stood and made their way back to the study. "Is it alright if I borrow your phone?"

"Of course. It's back down the stairwell." she smiled and walked back to her study alone as Damian went in the opposite direction to place a call, unknowingly being followed.

* * *

**For now, it's going to go by episode one and then I'm going to try and change it around. R&R**


End file.
